Karoke Concert
by princessdontgivea
Summary: eminem, marilyn manson and more!
1. The Way I Am

Disclaimer: I do not own Vin Diesel, DBZ, Eminem or anybody in my stories. I dont own any of the songs unless clearly stated. Please do not sue. This has bad language not recommended for people under 17. Not that you'll listen to me.   
  
Karoke Concert  
  
Vin Diesel: Welcome everyone. Today is the day the Karoke Concert is going to start. The concert will last a series of nights. Hey there's Princess I don't give a ! The concert is about to start! I wonder what she's saying? *all camera's focus on the stage to hear Princess saying...*  
  
Princess: Hey Everyone! This is totally awesome! I hope you enjoy this concert! We have so many different people performing tonite and the next few days! Well, tonight's first performance will be done by...... *looks at clip board* Cell???  
*looks at Cell, not expecting him to be there, especially to be the first performer*   
  
Cell: *looks nervous but calm at the same time. He walks onto the stage in baggy jeans. Everything else is the same. He waits for Princess to finish*  
  
Princess: o.O Anyway, here is Cell singing 'The Way I Am'! Give him an around of applause everybody! *walks off the stage*  
  
Cell: *nods his head and the music starts*  
  
I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag  
of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be  
the most meanest MC on this -- on this Earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse  
And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works  
And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve  
all this tension dispensin these sentences  
Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest  
and I rest again peacefully (peacefully)..  
but at least have the decency in you  
to leave me alone, when you freaks see me out   
in the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter  
to not come and speak to me (speak to me)..  
I don't know you and no,   
I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing  
I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick  
if you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)..  
No patience is in me and if you offend me   
I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet).. in the air   
  
*clip of Cell holding someone with their face blurred out in the air on big screen behind Cell*  
  
I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you  
Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit  
I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe  
I'm tired of all you (of all you)..  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me  
  
And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am  
  
  
Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered  
with all of this nonsense it's constant  
And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -  
- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"  
And all of this controversy circles me  
and it seems like the media immediately  
points a finger at me (finger at me)..  
So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie  
or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up  
when you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up  
with the bullshit they pull, cause they full of shit too  
When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school  
and they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn).. and the heroin  
Where were the parents at? And look where it's at  
Middle America, now it's a tragedy  
Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty  
havin this happenin (this happenin)..  
then attack Eminem cause I rap this way (rap this way)..  
But I'm glad cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire   
to burn and it's burnin and I have returned  
  
*Cell sings chorus again*  
  
I'm so sick and tired of bein admired  
that I wish that I would just die or get fired  
and dropped from my label and stop with the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is.."  
And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation  
to cop me rotation at rock'n'roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)..  
to deal with these cocky caucasians who think  
I'm some wigger who just tries to be black cause I talk   
with an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin   
the same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)..  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in  
The why, the who what when, the where, and the how  
'til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out  
cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy).. I can't take it   
I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit  
And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get  
But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom  
without someone standin by it  
No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad  
  
*Cell sings chorus again*  
  
*As the music fades some clapping is heard and Princess comes out onto the stage*  
  
Princess: Well everyone that was Cell singing 'The Way I Am'. Lets hear it again for him! *the crowd claps again, this time more people clap. Cell walks off the stage out of breath* Well, everyone relax and dont forget that if you leave your name you might get a song dedicated to you by one of our many performers. Well, I have to help get ready for the next performance so enjoy! (^.^)  
  
Once again I dont own anything!!!! 


	2. All My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Vin Diesel: And here we are with our next performance. Before we had Cell sing 'The Way I Am'. He did little to change his look, just wore baggy jeans. I wonder what the next performance will be? Let's find out! Here comes Princess dont give a now!  
  
*Princess walks onto stage*  
  
Princess: Hey everyone whats up? Now we are ready to continue with the concert. Let's here it for *looks at clipboard* Trunks and Gohan!   
  
*Trunks and Gohan appear on the stage with Pan and Videl trailing behind them. The girls sit on stools on the left of the stage. Trunks and Gohan are both wearing black sleeveless shirts and black jeans. They look eager to perform*  
  
Princess: And here is Trunks and Gohan singing 'All my Life'! *Audience goes wild and female fans scream the guys names. The music starts and everyone gets quiet.*  
  
Trunks sings:  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
Then Gohan sings while pointing at Videl:  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Both sing:  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,   
  
*picture of Trunks and Bulma hugging appears on the screen*  
  
Close to me you're like my father,   
  
*picture of Gohan and Goku training together appears*  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,   
  
*two pics appear on the screen, one of Trunks and Videl the other of Gohan and Pan*  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,   
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,   
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!  
(Oh so much,.. baby baby!)  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
I thank God (thank god I found you)that I, that I finally found you  
(Oh!) All my life(life!) I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
  
*pictures of Videl and Pan flash upon the screen, all of them with the girls smiling*  
  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down   
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,   
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too   
  
*The music fades and the audience cheers. Trunks and Gohan bow and walk off the stage with Videl and Pan. Princess walks onto the stage*  
  
Princess: That was so sweet. They sing so well and did you see Trunks butt? *Princess blushes* Yeah umm well, hope you enjoyed the performance. Lets give it up for the guys again! *audience cheers and claps and someone yells Gohan marry me* Well, cookies and punch will be available while we set up for the next performance.  
  
  
Please review 


	3. The Beautiful People

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Karoke Concert  
  
Vin Diesel: Well that was entertaining. For those just tuning in we just watched Cell sing 'The Way I Am' followed by Trunks and Gohan singing 'All my Life'. The audience seemed to prefer Trunks and Gohan. Now we are going to see another performance. I really wish Princess would tell me what was next. Oh there she is, Princess dont give a!  
  
Princess: Well, here we are to our next performance. *looks at clipboard* O.o Okay here is Darien here to sing 'The Beautiful People' (a/n: sung by Marilyn Manson for those who dont know)  
  
*Darien slowly walks to the stage. He's wearing black pants with safety pins going up and down the legs, a black shirt that says 'fit to kill' in red and he has a nose ring. Tattoo's go all the way up his arm, obviously fake*  
  
Princess: O.O Well, give it up for Darien! *still looks shocked at Dariens look but likes it. walks offstage*  
  
*Darien looks at the crowd then nods his head signaling for the music to start*  
  
Darien: I don't want you and I don't need you  
don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
the weak ones are there to justify the strong  
  
the beautiful people, the beautiful people  
it's all relative to the size of your steeple  
you can't see the forest for the trees  
you can't smell your own shit on your knees  
  
Hey you, what do you see?  
something beautiful, something free?  
hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean  
  
there's no time to discriminate,  
hate every motherfucker  
that's in your way  
the worms will live in every host  
it's hard to pick which one they eat most  
  
the horrible people, the horrible people  
it's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
capitalism has made it this way,  
old-fashioned fascism will take it away  
  
*Darien sings chorus again*  
  
*Princess comes onto the stage*  
  
Princess: Okay that was wonderful lets hear it again for Darien!   
  
*Only Cell, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and a few other men clap*  
  
Princess: Okay well time to get the next performance ready to go. Well, see ya in a few!  
  
Please review 


	4. He loves you not

Karoke Concert  
  
Vin Diesel: So here's the next performance. Princess told me what it was but swore me to secrecy. Anyway I think I'm gonna like this. It may be the best performance yet. Oh there's Princess dont give a! *camera #1 zooms in on Princess in front and camera #2 zooms in Princess from the left*  
  
Princess: Well, here we are with our performance. I lost count at what number we were at but thats ok. Anyway up next is..*looks at new clipboard* Serena, Bulma, Videl, and Ami!! They will be singing.. He loves you not!!   
  
*the girls walk onto the stage, Ami and Bulma come from the left, then camera #3 focuses on Serena and Videl coming from the right. All the girls wear black mini skirts and cute sleeveless tops that go around the neck with fishnet pantyhose to match. Ami's is blue, Bulma's is purple, Videls is red and Serena's is green. Princess walks off the stage and the girls get into position. the music starts*  
  
Serena: Give it all girl give it all you got  
  
Bulma: You can take your chances take your best shot  
  
Ami: Say what you want girl he wants you  
  
Videl: He's never gonna gonna make it with you  
  
Bulma: You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way(Videl: way), keep pulling til it tell what you wanna say(Videl: say) Girl you could pick a field full of daisies but he'd still be my baby  
  
Bulma and Videl: I know you hardly wait til I'm away from him, instinctively I know what you're thinking,(Serena: what you're thinking)  
  
Bulma: You'll be giving him an open invitation but my baby wont be taken in no  
  
Serena and Videl: You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (Bulma and Ami: Sweet kiss) you can flirt your pretty eyes he aint got his hands tied  
  
All girls: No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants he's into what he's got, he loves me he loves you not no matter what you do he's never gonna be with you he's into what he's got he loves me he loves you not  
  
Serena: You're the kinda girl that's always up for do or dare only want him just because he's there.   
  
All girls: Always looking for a new ride  
  
Serena: the grass is greener on the other side,   
  
Serena, Bulma and Ami: You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no(Videl: no) all you love is trying take you where you wanna go(Videl: go), doesnt matter how hard you try  
  
Serena: never gonna get with my guy  
  
All girls: No chains to unlock so free to do what he wants(Videl: so free to do what he wants yeah) he's into what he's got,(Serena: and that's me) he loves me, he loves you not no matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you(Bulma: be with you) he's into what he's got he loves me(Ami: dont forget it) he loves you not  
  
Ami: Doesnt matter what you do he's never gonna be with you  
  
Serena: Give it all girl give it all you got  
  
Bulma: You can take your chances take your best shot  
  
Ami: Say what you want girl he wants you  
  
Videl: He's never gonna make it with you  
  
Serena and Videl: You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (Bulma and Ami: Sweet kiss) you can flirt your pretty eyes(Videl: pretty eyes) he aint got his hands tied  
  
All girls: No chains(Bulma: no chains) to unlock so free to do what (Serena: what) he wants he's into what he's got he loves me(Videl: dont forget it) he loves you not no matter what you do he's never gonna be with you (Ami: He's never gonna be with you) he's into what (Bulma: what) he's got (Serena: take your best shot) He loves me(Videl:he loves me) he loves you not No chains (Ami: No chains) to unlock so free to do what he wants(Bulma: free to do what he wants yeah) he's into what he's got (Serena:and thats me) he loves me he loves you not no matter what you do he's never gonna be (Videl:never gonna be) with you (Ami: he's my guy) he's into what he's got (Bulma: and that's me) He loves me He loves you not  
  
*Audience claps and glitter falls all around the girls. The girls leave the stage and Princess comes on*  
  
Princess: Well, that was wonderful! Hope you liked thier performance! See ya in a few! 


End file.
